


a simple life

by jonnybernthal



Category: Fury - Fandom, Jon bernthal - Fandom, grady travis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic Language, Graphic Sex, and grady is charming, fluff-ish, its a cute story of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: Grady travis is very charming and I'd like to think he would have treated his wife really well, when he decided to finally settle down and find one. So I wrote this over just that.





	1. Chapter 1

Studying abroad brought along interesting characters. Europe in general brings people of different qualities than in America. One particular guy had taken an interest in me and I had to say, he was certainty interesting. I met him in the coffee shop while in between classes.

(day before)  
'I walked to the counter to order my coffee and the barista seemed to be paying a lot more attention to the man behind me. I tried to ignore it and grabbed my large black and gave her the cash. I heard the man start to order and knew exactly why she was staring at him. From first glance i could tell he was in the army, he looked like the dirty pair of shoes you wear to do lawn work. Even as dirty as he was he still looked attractive. I realized i was staring when he looked me in my eyes and winked with a smirk. I turned back to my coffee adding way too much creamer and sugar. I sat down at my normal seat next to the big window and opened my book. I noticed the same man out of the corner of my eye overtly staring at me with that same smirk. I had to fight myself and the urge to smile at him. He circled the café once before deciding to sit at the table right next to me. Still giving me all his attention i finally turned to give him eye contact. 

"How y' doin' beautiful?" he spoke. He had the deepest timbre to his voice. It definitely matched his rugged appearance. 

"That's your line opener?" He got up and sat across from me leaning back in his chair. "You here on school or somethin?" He pointed towards my books.

"I'm in a study abroad program, i'm from Texas in the states." He made a face adding,"What a coincidence i'm from there myself." He reached his hand out to me and i gave him mine but instead of a hand shake, which i expected, he leaned down and planted a wet kiss on my hand. 

"I'm Grady, and y' can probably tell i'm here on business." Well that was a funny way of putting it. "Business? Exactly what business Grady?" I'm not the best at playful banter. I tried with guys in the states and it always came off as intense sarcasm. People here in Europe seemed to love my witty come backs but i always thought it was just them being nice since i'm not from here. "I'm here to defend my country ma'am. It's an honor if i do say so myself. But more importantly, I just met the woman of my dreams and i want to get to know her." He grinned full teeth and it was the most charming thing i'd ever seen a man do. "My name is Y/N. I have to say you're doing a pretty good job at being charming." 

"I hope so," he scooted up on his seat, arms on the coffee table and leaned in,"would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

"I mean, it's pretty hard to say no to that offer." I cannot tell if i'm doing a good job because this man has been smiling non stop since he sat down. Apparently i was cause he seemed very happy at my response. "Look i have to go back to base, its 1300 hours, but i'll meet you back in front of this shop at 6:00, alright?" 

"I'm looking forward to it." And with that he left.'

Now that it was the next day i had been trying on dresses in my room for hours. It was 5:30 and i had to make a decision. He is an army man so he probably doesn't see women a lot unless he's on leave. Does that mean i show more skin or less? I could tell from Grady's demeanor yesterday this wasn't his first rodeo. He'd probably sweet talked his way into many beautiful women's panties. Don't know if that was enough to turn me off of him, probably not since i was meeting him for dinner. I finally settled on a dress that had modest cleavage but slipped perfectly down my back, hugging my figure perfectly. I didn't know much about Grady but i knew that any man would love that. 

I got to the café at exactly 6:00 and saw a well dressed Grady holding a bouquet of flowers and a picnic basket. Had to admit it was not what i expected. Seeing him clean, fully shaven, and well dressed for the first time made him look like a completely different man. I hated to admit it but butterflies caught in my stomach, he looked amazing. 

"You look very beautiful," he smiled from ear to ear. "So do you, Grady." That got a pretty good laugh out of him and my heart nearly stopped when i heard that deep throated laughter escape from him. 

He handed me the flowers and wasted no time putting his hand on the small of my back, leading me to our destination. We walked for about 10 minutes before reaching a park. He laid out his blanket and i sat down next to him. "I'm not sure what foods you like but i brought grapes, cheese, some crackers, and this bottle of whiskey i've been saving for a special occasion." He laid two plates in front of us and set to hard plastic cups next to them. "I feel special, you went through all this trouble just for me?"  
His eyes studied my face before responding. "Not to come on so strong but you are the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. You are a special occasion." I wondered if he told all the women that. But from the look in his eyes i felt the genuity. I may be biased because i really wanted this man to fuck my brains out. "That's really sweet Grady, thank you." He poured us each some whiskey and chucked his down in less then a second. Topping himself off a second dose and downing it a few minutes later, we stared at the sun setting before us in silence. Grady felt like an old friend, someone i had known for years and we were catching up on old times. I barely knew two things about this man and yet it felt like i knew all i needed to know. Maybe being so far from home made me desperate for companionship but i think Grady felt the same way. 

"So tell me about yourself," he finally spoke after stuffing his mouth with grapes. 

"I'm going to school to be a Nurse. I found out there was a study abroad program and signed up, my parents thought it would be a good idea. I'm an only child so that gives them a lot of time to spend on my life, which is why i decided to be 5,000 miles away from them. At least for right now. Don't get me wrong i'm grateful for them, i just needed a chance to do something alone, you know?" Grady shook his head. His brow furrowed like he had a question but he never spoke so i continued. "I mean what else is there, I work at an Italian restaurant here and they give me more pasta than humanly necessary but it's always delicious. I think my only friend is the bellhop at my hotel. The girls at my job always tend to leave me out because i'm the American. It's okay though because i don't think i could fit in with bitches that wear turtlenecks in 90 degree weather." That got a good laugh out of Grady and i think my new goal in life was to make this man laugh as much as possible. I could live in his laugh. 

"I wouldn't want to either," he said still chuckling.  
"How'd you end up in the army Grady?" He thought about his answer for a moment. "I wasn't good at anythin' else. My dad decided i was a piece of shit if i did anythin' else and my ma, bless her heart, didn't have the guts to disagree with him. So i just followed in his footsteps. It wasn't a waste, i've had a good experience in Europe, met some good folks. War isn't the best place to be but 'm not dead yet, eh?" He trailed off staring at the now night sky before us. Not a man of many words but he was definitely charming.

When he looked back at me this time his demeanor had changed, he seemed more sultry now. 

"Can i kiss you?" 

Grady was a very unpredictable man, i would have expected him to be a more dive in type of guy. I nodded and wasting no time his hand went to my jaw easing my face closer to his. My hand intended to land on his arm but instead it found its way onto his bulge. I could tell from the half a second my hand was there that he was very turned on. Grady was a lot more passionate than i expected him to be. His kiss was slow, trying to revel in the moment for as long as possible. I felt that his calloused hand grab my thigh before gradually sliding up to my ass. The kiss lasted for over a minute before Grady finally broke it with words. 

"I would honestly fuck you anywhere but i think a bed might be more comfortable." I had to agree. "I don't have a roommate so follow me." I got up and helped him pack up the picnic basket. While we were walking i noticed Grady's eyes almost never left my ass. He was so possessive already, his hand never left my waist, showing everyone i was his.  
We passed Mitch, my bellhop friend, on the way into the hotel and he gave me a thumbs up with a "didn't-know-you-had-it-in-you" face. 

When we got back to my room Grady immediately grabbed me and devoured me with kisses. This was more of what i expected. His hands were so tight on my waist i thought his grip would surely leave a bruise. His lips left no parts of my neck untouched as his hands grasped my ass firmly pulling me closer to his body. I was so close i could feel his hard on pressed against my thigh and his heart beating rapidly against my breast. His grip was so tight but it was that pain that feels good after a moment. He started to unzip my dress and suddenly i was left only in my bra and underwear. I knew Grady was packing major under his pants and i was itching to get them off of him. I started to unbutton his shirt while he stared at my body in admiration, a smirk on his lips. With his all his clothes off i could really see his toned physique, but you expect that from an army man. 

He was hung like i had never seen, i actually contemplated running. "Like what you see baby girl?" Son of a bitch was cocky if not anything else. He grabbed me by my waist guiding me to the bed before throwing me down. He unlatched my bra and immediately placed sloppy kisses on both nipples. His lips scattered to the places around my breast before going down my stomach. His finger hooked in my panties and slid them off slowly. "You want me to taste you babygirl?" He kissed the inside of my thighs as i begged him with whimpers. 

He steadied my already squirming hips with his forearm while his other went to my center. His thumb slid down the middle of my lips before returning to circle my clit. He was drawing this out, taking as much time as possible. He sucks the nub loudly, not so much roughly just intense. I dared to look down at him and he made eye contact, peering at me through his dark eyelashes. My heart flinched at the sight of him, this man had it in for me. He pushed my thighs up ever so slightly, placing his whole tongue flatly on my lips. He shook his head and grumbled in a low tone making the vibrations mixed with his tongue a sweet, delicious torture. He was louder now, a groan rumbling through his throat and my back arched off of the bed. All the confirmation he needed to know i was close, dangerously close. My hands tangled through his cropped hair slightly tugging. 

"Grady i'm no-not gonna hold for mu-" my sentenced got caught in my throat by a loud moan. "Aaaah" i was practically yelling now. My hands moved to the sheets, scrunching them so hard my knuckles turned white. Once i felt my center clench Grady's mouth was abruptly gone. He stopped just before my orgasm and the gasp i let out sounded almost barbaric. 

"If you're gonna cum it's gonna be with me inside of ya babygirl" he said so low my stomach tightened. 

He planted wet kisses along my stomach and stopped at my breast. He squeezed them gently while licking around the nipple before sucking it slowly. I looked at him and i almost broke the skin where i bit down on my bottom lip. "Nah that lip deserves to be sucked," he said before coming to meet my lips. He took my bottom lip in between his own while his eyes stared devilishly into mine. He was enjoying this, getting me close and then stopping before i could cum. Teasing me with these dangerously erotic kisses. His rough hand went to my clit, he rubbed circles there while our lips collided. I peered down at his erection and he was so hard it looked painful. It shot out between his hips and hit my thigh as Grady tried to align himself. 

"If 'm going to fast, tell me," was all the warning i got as he pushed his length inside me. My walls fought against his size, but he pushed in torturously slow trying to build a pace. "Am i hurting you?" he noticed my brow furrowed so intensely it looked like i might cuss him out. It was painful, but i just knew those sweet moments of euphoria were on the edge. "Y-Yes but i can ta-take it" i managed through gritted teeth. He kissed my jaw, his lips parted just enough for his teeth to graze my skin. His breath was warm against my neck, he smelled like pine scented soap and a little like aftershave. His scent was distinct, like pine trees mixed with a little bit of sweat and vanilla? No, more like the wild flowers in Texas. Blue bonnets. No, couldn't be.

"Would you get out of your head for'a minute baby girl," i heard him say through the fuzzy haze of my mind. I was trying my hardest to focus on other things because the intensity of him inside me was much to strong to focus on. I smiled at him and he matched mine. His nose brushed mine as he leaned closer to peck my lips. "There she is," he teased. His pace quickened, i felt himself sliding deeper and deeper and deeper ...

The pain was starting to subside and he started to feel so good, so good. His hands were holding my hips, one went to cup my breast where he planted another sloppy kiss. Now that i could focus again my hands traveled to the back of his neck. He looked at me and moved his attention from my breast to my lips again. I pulled his face closer, kissing him deeply and roughly. My core tightened, he was going so fast now i knew both of us would get there soon. Grady grabbed my chin in his right hand, steadying my face. He lifted my chin up and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I was sure to be asked about these hickies at work by those snobby bitches but it didn't matter. 

"You keep that up and i'll be wearing a turtleneck too," i blurted through a moan-y voice. His deep throated laugh rang in my ears and i couldn't help but smile at that beautiful sound. Grady started to get sloppy now, his pace was getting lazy and uneven. He was grunting next to my ear while my hands pulled his back down closer bringing his chest onto my breasts. He kissed me, it was more slow now, savoring. I could taste the whiskey and grapes on his lips. "C'mon babygirl, C'mon" he groaned against my lips. I was so close i could feel my orgasm on the horizon. That euphoria was on its way to slap me in the face. I moaned against Grady's lips and he swallowed it with a forceful kiss. He grabbed the sheets by my head to steady himself. 

One thrust, two, three, four...

That's all it took for both of us to clench around each other and cum in sync. His hips stuttered and his mouth opened slightly while his jaw went slack. I fought the urge to close my eyes so i could watch this beautiful man while he cums inside me. I kissed his clean shaven jaw while he bit his lip in response. When we both came down from our high he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He pulled himself out slowly and laid down on the bed next to me, catching his breath. "Come here," he said pulling my body on top of his. I laid my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. His heart was pumping so fast as i stroked his shoulder with my fingertips. His scent was stronger now. His hand traced circles on the middle of my back.

"I would marry you tomorrow if ya'd have me," he said accompanied by a low chuckle. 

"I just met you today," i said laughing at his brashness. 

"One day is all it takes babygirl."


	2. A farm for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a grady travis fic before and this is the continuation of that one, so it really leaves off after that ending. Same characters, etc! Side note: I have no clue how armies work, especially not in the time period Fury is set in which i believe is 1940-50s ish. So bear with me cause Grady's "schedule" is mostly just made to fit around the story :)

The weeks that passed after me and Grady's first date were filled with pleasant rendezvous's that Grady arranged after each one. The second date we went on he took me to a film in the city that neither of us paid attention to. Instead we kissed the entire time in the back of the theater where other moviegoers gave half glance stares. One lady even smiled saying, "Young love," to which me and Grady both laughed. From what I could tell the movie had something to do with Marilyn Monroe and a gentleman suitor trying to pursue her. Those half a minute glances at the screen when both of our lips got tired, until we were at it again. 

Our next date a week after that Grady took me fishing. Yes, fishing. Even though being from Texas I should be used to southern activities such as that, never had I been fishing with such a man as Grady Travis. Where he found a suitable place to fish casually in Europe? No clue how. Instead of fishing rods or poles, we used large sticks that were pointed at the end. At first I was skeptical but I should've known, anything with Grady was bound to be enjoyable and make me laugh. He told me this is what some of his army crew had to do when they were either bored or just craving wild fish. By the end of the night I caught 3 fish to Grady's 11 and he showed me how to skin them and gut them and all. Disgusting yes, but very informational.

After our fishing debacle, Grady actually had the chance to stay with me. He had a few days leave and we took the opportunity to spend some time together, some special time. He stayed with me and the whole three days were filled with eating together, sex, talking (he actually opened up), and then eating again. I'm glad that man never gets tired of pasta cause thats all I had thanks to where I worked. Grady told me more about his family, his sister had just gotten married and had a baby before he left. He couldn't wait to get back and see his niece, he showed me the postcard they sent him. 

He revealed that he hasn't had the best love life, accounting how he's treated women awful before, using them for sex or just simply leaving them high and dry. He felt awful for how he was in his younger years but knew that he was a changed man with a more mature outlook. "It's ain't just sex. It's 'bout love," he said after. He said he wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with, someone to have his little "nucklehead" babies. "I want that someone t'be you." 

Our recent date a week ago we went back to where it all started, the coffee shop. 

He brought me a bouquet of wild yellow flowers, my favorite color, and a nice card. He was dressed the spiffiest I had ever seen, hair groomed, face shaven, and a wonderfully scented cologne. I walked up wearing a dress he picked out for me before that he said "was enough to make him drop to his knees right then." He flashed that familiar goofy grinned smile and handed me the flowers with a "Wow." 

Then he did it. 

Grady Travis got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his suit jacket and held it out in front of me. My hands went to my mouth in disbelief, tears already welling in my eyes. "Y/N will you do me the honor of marrying me?" His voice was deep with adoration and a little nervousness that I could tell.

Immediately I shook my head yes while the tears began to fall. He stood up pulling me in for a hug and rubbing my back. We had accumulated a crowd now in front of the coffee shop store front. Even the owner came out to give us our congratulations telling the folks surrounding us, "They met right in this coffee shop!" 

A few onlookers asked us questions that Grady happily answered while still smiling at me. 

Once we could get away, we did, and we went to Grady's favorite place in Europe. A restaurant he called 'The only place that gives a damn about my solider ass'. And that was the only title I knew because I could barely speak and not nearly read the French words on the top of the building. Once in the restaurant Grady ordered for us. He took my hand, admiring the ring now glistening on my ring finger. 

"It's so beautiful Grady, I love it. I love you," I spoke still a little shaky. 

"It was my grandma's. My ma gave it t'me cause she swore I would fall in love and propose to someone here. She was right, hm. And y' already know I love you baby." 

I wiped the alfredo sauce off his face and we both laughed. We talked all dinner about what we would do now. "I want you to come back with me. I'm about to be discharged and I want you to come back to my farm with me." 

Yes I wanted to go back with Grady but I was still in school. Even though it was now summer, fall would be right around the corner. And if my family found out I planned to quit nursing school in my last semester they'd kill me. Not only this but I didn't want to quit, nursing was my passion. "I would love to come back with you Grady. But I can't just drop out of school." 

He studied me for a second, thinking of a viable compromise. "Well I don' want ya to either. You can take lessons when we get back to Texas, hm?" I nodded in agreement. We fell silent for a bit, eating our food. Then Grady looked at me, "I don' want ya to give up your dreams darling, I can take care of ya and you can take care of me? Deal?" 

"Deal."


	3. A farm for me?

Me and Grady boarded the plane to get back to America, Texas to be specific. Three weeks had passed since he proposed to me and Grady had fully immersed himself into his fiancé role. Who knew a solider from Texas could be so attentive? 

He was double checking that our ticket matched with the terminal and trying to keep up with our bags at the same time. "Grady? Are you okay? You seem-"

"Nervous?" he chuckled. "I ain't seen my family in over a year and 'm coming home with a wife," he laughed again pushing the hair off his forehead. That seemed like a reasonable excuse to be nervous, after all, they have never even met me. "I just hope they like ya, cause I'd hate to have to cut 'em off." I could tell he was joking but still a part of me thinks that crazy man would actually do it. 

"Well I hope they like me too. But as for you," i pointed at him for emphasis," I know my parents will love you. You're the type my Dad would call ""A man of good accord"" then he'd go on his soap box about how men these days don't know what tough is even if quote it bit them in the ass." 

"Sounds like my kind of man!" Grady smiled at me, boy how I missed that goofy Grady smile. He had been so pre occupied with getting everything straight for our return back to the states, making sure everything would be ready for us upon our arrival. I hardly saw him smile in those few days before our flight, but I think now that we were finally on the threshold, he was relaxing. 

The flight took forever, me and Grady slept most of the time. He leaned his head on my shoulder, i rubbed his hair for a while before i knocked out too. I could hear the stewardess telling another one, "Aww, that's all I want Amerie. True love." 

When we touched down in Texas, Grady's family was waiting to take us back to Grady's farm. I could see where Grady got his looks, his mom was a tall, dark haired woman with the brightest green eyes. His Dad even dwarfed his mom, wearing some classic overalls with his shirt sleeves rolled up. What a sight. His brother looked almost nothing like Grady, only the hair gave him away. His mom and dad received me with open arms, I was shocked by how gracious they were.

"Well looky here! Grady done gone and got himself a model while in Europe!" His mom was examining every inch of me, adoring my dress to my shoes to my suit case even. 

Grady's dad was hassling him, "How'd ya pull this girl Grady? A nurse? She's too gotdamn good for ya I tell ya what!" He pulled Grady down in a headlock and i laughed as he tried to free himself. Grady was acting bashful, cheeks reddened, I could tell he was a little embarrassed for me. But I on the other hand liked it, i liked them. 

"Are y'all hungry? Know that flight is a long one. We cooked supper at your farm house, Grady, as a welcome back 'you old bastard' as your brother says." Grady eyed his brother and made a fist mouthing 'we'll see about that later'. Grady's brother, Henry, laughed ignoring his brothers obvious threat.

"I'm starving!" I finally said and we all loaded into the car and headed for Grady's farm. 

_____________

Grady's farm house was magnificent, a lot bigger than I expected. When we got out of the car Grady grabbed our bags and took them inside. I stayed outside for a second just admiring the huge landscape of open field and some trees off towards the outskirts. There was a barn a few meters next to the house that looked like it still housed a whole chicken lot. The house itself was painted a beautiful muted yellow, a nice big porch perfect for drinking tea and watching the sunset. Couldn't wait to do just that. The rocking chairs had looked worn and used, like they had a good life. 

The house was at least two stories high and from what I could tell, a small window at the very top was for the attic. "You like it?" Grady was standing next to me now. "She's all yours. Well, ours, but mostly you-" I grabbed his face to pull him in for a kiss, making sure to linger a little at the end. He loved that. 

"I love it Grady." His parents were setting up the table and fixing everyone's plate. We sat down, Grady's hand was on my hip as he leaned back in his chair. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "When they leave I hope you're ready to break in that bed upstairs." I tried my damnedest to keep a straight face but couldn't help smiling just a little bit. 

His parents asked me more questions about school, what i planned to do after school, how many kids i wanted, was i ready to be a house wife. The usual parent interrogation. Grady's parents were something else, I could definitely tell where he got his spunk from. A little from his mom, a little from his dad. 

"But i love this house Mrs. Travis, I can't believe I live here now." I was telling her as we washed the dishes. 

"Please, call me Elizabeth or Liz. Mrs. Travis makes me sound old. I'm glad you love it dear! Me and Willie have been keeping the place up since Grady left, we know how he likes his space to be clean. And when he told us he was bringing a wife back! I about died. My baby Grady's finally grown up." She was smiling from ear to ear now. 

We said bye to his family, Grady finally let his brother out of the death grip so that they could leave. His mom slipped me a good luck charm that she said would hopefully give her lots of grand babies. I laughed at her diligence but could tell she really meant it. Once they were gone Grady and I sat on the porch for a while, letting our food digest. The sun was pretty much set now and the sky had a dark pink, orange hue to it. "Now it's my turn to meet yours," Grady spoke, lips against my arm. I shifted in his lap, "Good luck," i said laughing under my breath. He was in for a treat. He thought his family was embarrassing? 

"What will we do in the mean time, in this big ole house, all to ourselves?" I teased, pulling my dress strap down my arm. 

"I got an idea," he stood up grabbing me by my waist, both of us laughing. He slung me over his arm and took me into the house, toting me up the stairs. "Oooh you're in for it darlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i rushed past them getting back to Texas because i have so many ideas for chapters to write while they're actually on the farm, thats why i just breezed past them leaving europe. who wouldnt love peaceful farm life with grady coon ass travis? But tell me how you guys like it so far! I'm always open to ideas of new fics too or where you think i should take the ones I'm writing!


	4. I gotta spoil my baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff is so nice to write, always warms my heart to make a sweet Grady that probably wouldn't ever exist! Makes it more fun that his character was literally the opposite in the movie. there's smut the next chapter, i promise :)

Grady set me down on the bed, giving me the chance to look around the big room while he went to the bathroom. "It's pretty big huh?" he asked from the bathroom. The floor was hardwood, really the whole house had hardwood. The bed was nice and big, all white comforter and white sheets. Little bouquet of small yellow flowers in a vase on the vanity on the side of the room. 

"It's huge" i exclaimed to the closed door with Grady on the other side. I heard him chuckle lightly on the other side. The closet was full of Grady's clothes, i walked over to it curious what he wore when he wasn't wearing army type clothing. A real farm boy indeed, mostly overalls or dirt stained jeans and worn in button ups. They smelled like him, pine scent mixed with grass and a little vanilla probably from his clothes soap. He owned only three pairs of shoes and the only ones that were still brand new looking were the ones we flew here in. The vanity had almost nothing on it, just a picture of him with his family and some of his jewelry. His watch and ring. He looked so young and innocent in the picture, an innocent Grady? Never thought that even existed. His hair was longer, smile on his lips was wide and goofy as usual, his brother tucked under his arm. I smiled to myself, his mom and dad were holding onto each other while his sister stood in front of them, smiling up at them. 

I walked over to the big bay window on the side of the room, a small seating area underneath with a small embroidered pillow there. I sat down and looked out at the field below. Some horses were grazing the landscape, a baby one trying to play with its parent. Birds were bathing in the bird bath just below the huge oak tree to the side of the barn. It was dark, and with no pollution this side of the state, there were so many stars lighting up the sky. I could swear I saw the little dipper. 

A light opened into the bedroom as Grady stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless in just a pair of blue boxers. I am really going to be married to this beautiful man? That is real? I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Beautiful view isn't it baby girl" his voice was low. He looked sleepy, I didn't blame him, I was pretty tired myself. A long flight will do that. 

"It's amazing Grady, wow." He came to sit down across me, looking out of the window. I stared at him, his jaw slightly slack, eyes focused on the stars that were now glistening against his irises. His mouth twitched into a smile slightly, his chest was steadily moving up and down. I put my hand on his cheek stroking his now incoming beard lightly. His face turned to mine and his hand went to my thigh. This was so pure, it was everything I wanted. Only one night in this new life and it felt perfect. I scooted closer to him and turned my face to kiss him. His hands pulled my waist until i was practically on his lap, gripping my thigh to steady me. He kissed me slowly, lips lingering before changing directions. Even though he was worn out, he still managed to kiss me like that for minutes, lips parting to let our tongues dance. 

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He laid next to me, looking over at me. I turned my body to face him, fingers rubbing his chest. He closed his eyes, breath getting slower and slower until he finally fell asleep. I watched him, hands still drawing circles on his chest until I fell asleep too. 

_____

I felt Grady stroking my hair, whispering something to me. "Baby girl if ya wake up ya'd get something sweet." My eyes slowly opened to Grady wearing some overalls laying on top of the covers. He had a tray laying in between us, a plate with eggs and toast on it. Coffee next to it with some jelly in a small container. A small vase with flowers in it on the corner of the tray. I smiled at him, laughed at his adorableness, "For me? You're so sweet!" I made a 'Oh-I-Get-It' at him remembering his earlier statement. I sat up and starting eating the food he brought while he watched me. 

"Good?" he asked. I nodded, it's hard and easy to mess up eggs but toast is fool proof. Still, I never pictured Grady as the type to make his woman breakfast, thought he would leave that up to me. And like he sensed my thoughts he said, "Breakfast is my favorite part of the day, you bet your ass I'm gonna know how t'make some mean eggs." 

"And these are damn delicious," I spoke. He thanked me before adding sugar and a little milk to my coffee. He remembered how I fixed it those mornings we spent in my hotel room together. He stirred it and blew on it slightly to cool it down. Although Grady had only been my fiancé for a month, I knew I chose the perfect man. I was lucky. "You're so sweet Grady, really." I rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble there tickle my fingers slightly. He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes and enjoying my brief face scratch. I had begged him while we were in Europe to let his hair grow out, knowing his curly mop would suit his hard features well. The same curls he had had in the photograph of him with his family, it made him look so much softer, contrasting his sometimes rough exterior perfectly. 

"I gotta spoil my baby girl, I gotta. Finally got you back here with me, just excited to be with ya every day." He smiled tenderly at me, that same goofy Grady smile that was littered with more and more love each time he did it. 

Once I finished my breakfast I met Grady downstairs. He was in the living room banging on the television set he had placed in front of a recliner chair. I laughed at him, walking past the living room to place my plate in the sink and rinse it. I looked up out of the window above the sink, seeing the scenery before me. The calf was playing with her mother again, tumbling in the grass before butting into its mother's leg and running off. The sun was up high now, not a cloud in sight. I cracked the window, letting the breeze come in. 

I joined Grady who was now outside, having given up on the uncooperative television. He was walking towards the barn with a rag hanging from his hand. I decided to sneak up on him since he had no clue I was even behind him. I crept into the barn and saw Grady talking to the pregnant cat he had found laid in the corner. "You ready t'start pushin' girl?" He was soothing the cat by rubbing behind its ears, rubbing the rag around its belly to get the dried mud off. He move the cat onto a bail of hay, making sure it was comfortable and relaxed before its babies came. "I'm not sure if my wife likes kittens, but if she does, me and y'both will be havin' a good day hm?" 

I smiled at his sweetness from behind the side of the barn. Grady had shown to me when we first met, when we went on those first dates just how sweet he really was. But this side of him was unbeatable. "I love cats." I stepped from behind my hiding spot and walked towards Grady. He turned rubbing his hands together, a little embarrassed that I had heard him being so "mushy". 

"Well you wanna help me deliver some kittens then?" I nodded and Grady threw the rag at me, messing with me for spying on him. 

The little calico cat pushed out 4 small black and white kittens, letting them feed while she closed her eyes and rested. Me and Grady watched this small miracle in silence, his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his thumb stroke the slight skin exposed where my shirt didn't quite meet my jeans. I laid my head against his arm appreciating this quiet moment while it lasted.


	5. afternoon well spent

Suddenly we heard rain falling outside the barn, slight thunder sounds crashing from the sky. We had been in the barn all day, making sure the kittens were cleaned and the mother was comfortable in her post. It gave me a small view at what Grady would be like with our children. He hummed a little while washing off the kittens, smiling at me as I watched him. He gently rubbed the mothers head, a silent congratulations stroke that made the cat push her head further into his big hand. He caught me staring again, "I love animals," he shrugged,"main reason I wanted a farm. It's peaceful hm?" 

"Very," I looked at him wistfully, watching him stroke the baby kittens ear before laying it back on top of its mother. It inched closer to her stomach, rubbing against her fur. "Gonna miss this when I'm out bringing home the bacon," I teased him. He looked at me for a second before his eyes sunk to the ground, I had offended him. Shit. 

"You don' have t'work darlin'. I can take care of ya. I want to." The look of seriousness on his face told me this was more of a sensitive subject for him. He was a 'Man's Man' after all, he wanted to provide for me by any means possible. I remember in Europe we passed a jewelry shop and I had stopped to look at a pair of earrings that I loved. It was out of habit to stop and admire so I didn't even notice when Grady had slipped from out of my arm and went into the store to buy them for me. How he even afforded them, I had no clue. To this day I think he just talked the clerk into giving them to him by intimidation. I wore them every day since, a constant reminder of what he wouldn't do to please me. 

I didn't say anything yet, just gave him a look that said I understood, a slight head nod that said 'okay' without words. 

He looked at me again, eyes filled with emotion, his hand gripped my bicep giving it a slight squeeze. "You would want me to stay here all day, just being a housewife? No job?" I knew what I was asking was redundant but I felt it was important to say in words. 

He was silent for a second before answering, making sure his words were right, "I want you t'do what makes you happy darlin', whatever puts a smile on your face at the end of the day, thas what I want for you." His thumb went to my cheek, stroking it lightly. The smile on his face was so comforting, it made me feel safe. How Grady always managed to say just what I needed to hear I would never know but he always did. 

"Being with you, that's what makes me happy Grady. That's all I need." I kissed his cheek, a nose brush to his stubble before I pulled away. "Besides, your mama really wants me to have your 'nucklehead' babies, she was very clear about that." That produced a good laugh out of him, head flung back as he clutched his chest. 

"Mama really wants those nucklehead babies," he repeated, hand on my waist to guide out of the barn.

The thunder outside had grew louder now, I jumped when a loud bang rang through the sky. Grady chuckled, pulling me against his body and leading me outside the barn. We ran the distance from the barn back to the house, almost collapsing when we got to the porch. 

I followed Grady upstairs, taking off each wet clothing item as we walked. Once we got to the room all I wore was underwear, hair wet against my shoulders. I pushed it out of my face and saw Grady standing in front of me now, pushing a strand behind my ear. "I wanted ya so bad last night but was so goddamn tired thought I'd fall asleep on top of ya." We both laughed at his confession, he covered his face with his hands to wipe the water off. His hair was stuck to his forehead, curls splayed against it. 

"And what about now?" I raised an eyebrow, watching him return my expression with a devilish look. Only in his boxers I could truly admire his broad chest in front of me, water droplets falling down his abdomen and demanding my attention. One in particular was taunting me, traveling the distance from his peck all the way down to the hem of his boxers.

"Now?" he repeated picking me up in a quick swift movement. "I'm wide awake now darlin'." 

_____

The rain against the window casted a gloomy gray over the bedroom. Grady was on top of me, his big hands on the side of my face to keep me in place wile he kissed my neck, my collar bone. The water droplets that were barely drying on my skin made his kisses feel tender, soft. 

He lifted me up so that he could unlatch my bra, pulling the straps down and off my shoulders. I laid back down and he threw the bra on the ground somewhere, leaning up to look at my body. That goofy smile was on his face again, this time coated with a slight smirk, his eyes crinkled around the edges. His pupils were dilated, like a predator about to pounce on its first meal in a long time. 

"Why are you looking at me like that Grady," I smiled and my voice snapped him back to reality, looking back at my face. 

"Been thinkin' about this all day, just thinkin' bout what I'm gonna do to ya first." And with that he got up from his knees and stood up up from the bed. Pulling my hips down to the edge of the bed, he hooked his fingers in the sides of my under wear and pulled them down and off. "You want me t'be gentle…or rough?" His eyebrow was raised so high I thought it might fly off his face. 

I giggled, weighing my options. "Surprise me." That left endless possibilities in Grady's mind, what to do first and how to do it. He lowered himself to his knees, settled himself in between my thighs, face popping up to grin at me. 

"God, I really fuckin' love you," his voice was low, almost like it was just a little bit over a thought that he forced out. 

"I lo-," I winced before I could finish my sentence at Grady sticking two fingers knuckle deep inside of me. I looked down at him and he was biting his lip, enjoying the jolt of shock he just gave me. I couldn't decide if I should be mad or just taken aback. I couldn't be mad, I was the one that told him to surprise me. And honestly, he did just that. 

"What's that baby girl?" He was teasing me, watching me shift my hips at the constant insertion of his fingers inside of me. His face was so close to my center but not near as close as I wanted it to be. I felt his hand propping up my left thigh before moving to my stomach, stretching his big hand there to keep me still. He knew I wanted his mouth more than anything, fingers can only do so much and give only so much feeling that the real thing can give more of. But his mouth, God his mouth. The warmth of his mouth on my pussy, the broadness of his tongue giving him the ability to leave broad licks right where I needed them most. The way his lips trap my clit when he takes his tongue away just before I come. 

But right now he was refusing to use his mouth, set on making me orgasm with just his fingers. He was testing himself, this was a game for him. "Grady…please…" my voice hitched as he twisted and turned. I knew begging with him meant absolutely shit. He loved to hear it but never conceded to it. Never. He always wanted more, wanted me to beg him more, wanted to hear those whimpers get louder and louder before I gave up altogether. Breath ultimately just caught in my throat, forcing me to just moan instead. I remember the first time we were together, his face screamed nervousness. I could tell he was trying his damnedest to hide it on the outside by the way he handled me, but when I saw his hand trembling I knew. It's crazy the difference in these moments with him now. 

"Y'know begging won't get y'anywhere darling," he curved his fingers and started rubbing my clit with his thumb, "you gonna tell me what ya want hm?" 

Grady had the pleasing me thing down now. He knew by now what turns me on, and in turn what doesn't, he knew right where to touch me, how to touch me, and everything in between. I should be glad that he would go through the lengths to find out all this, but I knew he also used this information to torture me. He knew if he kept pumping his fingers into me, slowly but surely, I would come. And he knew what I really wanted was more of him, the quick sweet release. 

I could ask for more, tell him exactly what I wanted, but that wasn't the way it would go. He was going to do this his way, that much was clear. His fingers felt good, so good, but his mouth would feel better. He teased me more, kissing the side of my thigh, then the other side. His lips lingered, making sure to make a sound as he pulled away. His nose brushed my skin, ever so close to where I needed him to really be. I groaned his name but all I got in response was a deep grunt. "I could do this all night baby girl, makes no difference t'me." 

At that sentence I lifted up to my elbows, peering down at him. He looked up at me, still smirking, still using his hand to slowly get me there. I pushed my legs up further, bit my lip and raised my eyebrows. I internally cringed at the words about to leave my mouth but I knew Grady would love them, "I know you want to taste." At that I heard him nearly choke on his saliva, hand stopping for a second to really process that I had in fact actually said those words. I was never a person for dirty talk, just always felt strange saying it out loud to a guy. But if Grady wanted it, shit, he was gonna get it. "Come on baby, please I need your tongue." 

He took his fingers out, the sound of me gasping at the sudden loss was swallowed by his lips as he tackled me. He was eager now, mouth covering mine with sloppy kisses as he laughed in between them. "Fuck that was hot, I'm just..fuck." His hand went through his hair as he leaned back to look at me. I was under him, back on the bed as he propped up on his knees to look at me. A good view indeed, his chest was so broad and toned, was it always that broad? 

Grady went back to his position, face in between my thighs and making sure to use an iron clad grip to keep them propped up and out. He just knew he was so good that I would end up almost suffocating him with my thighs. I felt one lick down the middle, then his fingers separated my lips and he started to suck that all too familiar spot. He stuck two fingers back inside of me and I knew I didn't have much longer. 

His tongue was harsh, lapping roughly around my center until he decided to use his lips to suck. My hips lifted up off the bed but he wasn't having it, head and lips never leaving from my labia. My hands were a mess in his cropped hair, pulling his head as close as possible. He started to stuck even harder, sounds filling the room, and that's when I could hold in my screams any longer. I pulled my legs up, allowing his mouth to reach more surface. I yelled his name louder, so loud I almost got worried someone would hear. The whole scene pushed me back to the hotel room and us getting knocks on the door from hotel staff to tell us there were noise complaints. 

I felt his mouth disconnect and looked down with wide eyes at him, "You like that darlin'? You yellin' so loud I think my ma and pap might hear us." I smiled down at him, I had almost forgot their farm was only about 5 or so miles out from his. 

"Grady please.." He was teasing me again, getting so close but only lingering on my inner thighs or my hip. He pulled his fingers out and pulled his wet boxers off, throwing them on the floor. He was loving how impatient I was getting, it made his movements before touching me again aggravatingly slower. He was torturing me with the absence of touch, what an asshole. 

"Grady." 

He put his hands up innocently, "Alrigh' alrigh' but you under me beggin' is just beautiful, just fuckin' beautiful." 

I leaned up and started to stroke his already hard length, he smirked down at me when I licked the tip. I pumped it in my hand a few times before kissing the sides. "Don' play with me baby girl."

"Oh what like you did me? Then you didn't even let me finish." It was my turn now and I fully deserved the right to give him blue balls considering how he tortured me. I kissed the tip again, eyes never leaving his face while he groaned. I came up Grady's chest leaving kissed until I reached his neck where I sucked a hickey there. His head was leaned over to give me full access, hands gripping my ass to keep me as close to his body as possible. His hands moved to my breast, kneading them while i trailed kisses to his lips. "Now you know how it feels," I whispered onto his lips. 

He tackled me back onto the bed, "Oh you're bout to," all I could do was laugh cause I was definitely in for it. He lined himself up at my entrance, teasing me by rubbing around the opening. Without so much as a warning he jammed it all the way, so far in I winced at the pain. His grunting was loud against my ear, making sure I knew how good it felt to him. Meanwhile I was shifting my hips until the pain started to get to that enjoyable position. He leveled my hips to keep me still, and rammed all the way in again, this time developing a rhythm. I clutched his neck for support and that, THAT, was the right spot. Grady knew, picking up when he saw my furrowed brow change to a low smile. 

He leaned down to suck on my nipple, stroking good until both of us were damn near wore out. He flipped me over, pulled my hips all the way back and started to stroke again. From the back it felt all too surreal, him inside me was slowly building my orgasm. 

"Grady! I'M.." I felt him slap my ass before I could finish my sentence, he knew what I was about to say. He slapped it again, gripping it in his hand hard and forcefully, I knew a bruise would be left in its wake. The juices flowing around his length as he continued to stroke gave him all the slick he needed to come right after me, for the first time I actually heard him yell my name. It made a tight knot in my core as he continued to stroke even after he came. 

Once we were both spent he pulled out of me, using the hand towel on the drawer to wipe off in between my thighs. I laid down on top of him, nose pressed into his neck, "Definitely about to have your nucklehead babies after that."

He chuckled at me, chest still heaving up and down and sweat falling down his sideburn, "Definitely."


End file.
